


Ascension AU

by Immortal_Horse



Category: Ascension - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, General fiction, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Horse/pseuds/Immortal_Horse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zander's and Aida's roles are reversed... the dream scene from chapter two of Rinmaru's visual novel, Ascension, with my own little twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension AU

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ascension, all credit for Ascension goes to [](http://rinmaru.deviantart.com/)  
> 
> 
> the image was made with [](http://rinmaru.deviantart.com/)'s Ascension Couple Creator.
> 
>   
> 

[ ](http://sta.sh/01thgzy0zorp)

“AIDA!” Zander called. His eyes wide with terror as he shot up to a sitting position, the blanket falling to his lap.

He frantically scanned the room, searching for conformation he needed. “Just a dream,” he murmured mostly to himself. Trying to reassure himself that he was indeed on the Savage princess and not locked in the Eagle’s hideout… Zander shook his head, as if to rid himself of the image that plagued his troubled, sleep-deprived mind.

“Zander!” at the sound of his name, Zander looked up to see Aida skidding to a stop, her hands alight with magic and her eyes shining with her power, behind her the door was wide open.

 “Are you alright? Did something happen? Are you hurt?” Aida asked, the words tumbling out of her mouth.

“I-I…, it was nothing.” Zander told her, looking at his hands, still clutching at the blanket as if it were a lifeline.

Behind Aida, Jace let out a snore and Zander was mildly impressed that the knight could sleep through his nightmare and the shouting.

Aida shot the blonde an annoyed glare before turning back to Zander.

It was at that moment that he realized how _little_ Aida wore to bed.

Zander blushed heavily and stared at his hands, willing himself not to think about Aida in that _short, little dress like_ … ‘No d****it Zander, do NOT think of that!’

“So it wasn’t Jace’s snoring?” Zander looked up at Aida’s comment, forcing himself to stare into Aida’s eyes.

“No… don’t worry about it,” Zander told her, looking back down at his hands “it’s nothing.”

“You’re lying,” Aida stated. She walked over to him “It wasn’t just nothing.”

“I had a nightmare, nothing to concern yourself about, Aida,” Zander told her.

“You don’t have to pretend to be strong for me Zander.” Aida told him, she took a seat near Zander, at the edge of the bed, the magic dying from her hands. Her eyes going back to their ice blue.

“I missed you,” Zander told her softly “Every single day I spend on that island. Yes, I know my plan was stupid and not thought through,” he added before Aida could say anything “But, I couldn’t put you in that kind of danger. Who knows what Diego would –could- have done to you? I... I…” Zander trailed off, a slight blush rising in his cheeks as he looked at the ground.

“Zander...” Zander looked up at Aida “Kiss me.”

To be honest, Zander was surprised at the request.

“But… aren't you mad at me?” Zander questioned as Aida leaned in towards him.

“I am, but kiss me before I change my mind," she replied huskily.

Zander drank in the sight of Aida, her long raven locks seemed to almost shimmer in the moonlight, contrasting quite nicely with his own silver hair.

“I love you, you know,” He said as he leaned in and gently cradled Aida’s face; causing her to lean in, allowing him to take the lead. He lean down and was about to kiss her when…

“Wha? OH!”

At the sound of Jace’s voice, the two of them broke apart, both blushing heavily.

“I should be going. Long day tomorrow,” Aida murmured, she stood up and crossed over to the door.

“Don’t let me interrupt you two, sweet…” but before Jace could finished his sentence, Aida had thrown a fireball his way.

Jace ducked and the fireball dissipated harmlessly behind him.

“Don’t call me that,” Aida glared viciously before leaving.

Zander laid back down and despite his racing heart, he managed to fall asleep.

\----

It was early morning when Zander emerged from the cabin. He was greeted with the sight of Tillie talking to Seena about Alchemy.

“…you just have to shake the bottle a little and then…” Tillie was explaining before…

“Zander!” Seena chirped happily upon seeing the not-quite-noble.

“Hello Seena, Tillie.” Zander nodded his head in greeting “Do you ever _not_ teach alchemy?” he teased the ginger haired dwarf, eye brow raised.

“Pfft,” Tillie waved her hand. “You’re just jealous that Sky chose alchemy over thievery.”

“It’s only because of the dresses.” Zander defended.

“ _Suuuurrrreeee_ ,” Tillie laughed “the dresses.”

“Hey,” Aida said, coming out of the cabin, a blush adorning her cheeks.

“Oh, um, hi,” Zander said as the memory from last night haunted his mind, causing a blush to rise up in his cheeks.

“So, it’s a good morning,” Aida commented. She turned to look at the sea.

“Um, oh, uh, yes! YES! It is, with the sun and you know the sea.” Zander finished lamely.

“Yeah! I should go check on Seena.” Aida commented, turning to leave.

“Sure… you go do that… I’ll see you later, around here.” Zander told her. Aida nodded and went back to the cabins.

“By the old kings!” Zander grumbled “What is wrong with me?”

“That may have been the greatest moment of my life!” Sky laughed as she sidled up beside him.

“Oh go away sky!” Zander grumbled as he raised a hand to his head

“Okay! See you later, around here!” Sky continued to laugh as she walked off.

“D****it SKY! IT’S NOT FUNNY!” Zander yelled after her “I’m never going to live that down!” he mumbled to himself.

 


End file.
